fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
PSBB Emolga
This page is for Emolga in Poke Smash Bros. Brawl only. Do NOT edit this page, unless you are given permission to do so. Emolga is a video game character for most of the Nintendo consoles. She hasn't been in that many games but what can you say, isn't she adorable. She appears in many genres, such as RPG or games similar to Pokepark. Character Description Emolga is a protagonist of the Pokepark series, first appearing in 2010-2011's RPG game "Pokemon Black/White". Emolga is a royal knight, who with the help of one of her friends, Pikachu, protects the Electro Palace, where she resides. Emolga's abilities are numerous. She has weak, yet fast attacks, she is great at athletic, she can throw love hearts, use many of her electrical powers such as Electro Ball and she is even a great glider, allowing her to have many jumps, as well as the ability to soar through the sky. Attributes Emolga is considered an easy character that people can learn with. She is considered a speedy, jumpy fighter. She is a lightweight and her attacks do not deal much damage. Her versitile special moves allow her to make a colossal Discharge, which paralyses all enemies with a great amount of damage. Emolga's Standard B's are fairly good but she mostly relies on her electrical techniques, as they deal great knockback. Overall, Emolga is an easy character, suitable for beginners. Stats: Moveset Ground Moves Normal *A (rapidly)- Punches with her right, then her left, and then kicks with her right foot, with a flip. 9% *Side A - Does a roundhouse Thunder Punch with her right arm. 8% *Up A - Delivers a Thunder Pulse, zapping enemies and making them fly away, if touched. 8% *Down A - Thunder Punches the ground, making electrical pulses go in every direction. 7% *Run A - Slides, then makes a Thunder Sweep, knocking enemies backwards. 7% 'Specials' *B- Uses Attract, making all enemies hit stunned for a short amount of time, while dealing damage. 7% *Side B - Uses Electro ball, which can be charged up. The more it is charged up the stronger it is. 19% (if fully charged) or 9% (if not charged) *Up B - Makes a Shuttleloop, covered in electricityy, zapping anything that touches her. Has medium kockback. 7% *Down B - Makes a Lightning Twirl, spinning on the ground, which can be charged to do alot of damage. While using this Emolga is invincible, and evades all attacks. 10% (if used straight away) 20% (if fully charged) 'Other' *Ledge Attack - Does a sumersault and kicks upwards, from a laying down position. 6% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Gets up and kicks behind her, then in front of her. 6% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Gets up and punches behind her, then in front of her. 6% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Emolga turns into an Electro Ball, which can be released to push enemies away. 5% 'Aerial Attacks' *Aerial - Rotates herself into a 360 degrees circle, creating a Flying Electro Ball. 8% *Forward Aerial - Punches downward. 12% *Back Aerial - Spins and kicks backwards. 11% *Up Aerial - Spins upwards flapping it's gliders, with 3 hearts surrounding it, shocking anyone that touches a heart. The hearts also act like shields which will not go until they are hit. 11% *Down Aerial - Spins herself in a circle and makes a Thunder Whip, smashing everything downwards. 12% 'Grabs & Throws' *Pummel - Thunder Headbutt. 3% *Forward Throw - Spins around once, then makes an electrical charge while spinning a second time, then the held enemy gets blown away. 7% *Back Throw - Grabs an enemy with one hand, then slams the enemy to the ground. After this happens she makes a Thunder Fist, which punches the enemy backwards. 12% *Up Throw - Throws her opponent upwards. 8% *Down Throw - Slams her opponent into the ground, then smashes the enemy with a Thunder Fist downwards again. 7% 'Smash' * Side Smash- Punches with a giant Thunder Fist. 19% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Throws an electrically heart, if touched by an enemy they will get hit with great damage and a great knockback. Has great kockback. 19% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Makes Thunder Fists come out of the ground, tracking enemies and smashing them. These Thunder Fists don't last for a long time. Has medium knockback. 20% (if fully charged) 'Emolga's Final Smash' *Giga Discharge- Turns into a gigantic Lightning Sphere, then with a simple blow smashes all enemies in her range off field. You start off little and if you keep clicking B it will grow bigger and bigger, until it is released. You do not have control over the time period, until it is released. 44% 'Taunts' *Up - Winks and blows a kiss, in a random direction. *Side - Spins around with electricity zapping, in multiple directions. *Down - Cuddles a baby Emolga and spins around. 'Idle Animations' *Licks her fur. *Starts gliding around in one spot. 'Entrance' *Glides inside a circle and lands, gracefully. 'Wins' *Pokes out her tongue, and winks at the enemy. *Starts running around in circles, with a huge smile. *Holds a golden trophy, with two baby Emolga's that run around her. 'Loses' *Claps and rubs a baby Emolga's head Category:Poke Smash Bros. Brawl Pokemon Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Characters